Coffe for Love
by EreLRa Ga Bisa Log in
Summary: Oneshoot! Cerita tentang Harry Potter yang pergi dari dunia sihir dan kemudian bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi. [Hallo! Erelra here... sebelum publish lanjutan astronaut... saya mau publish ff pelepas kangen dulu. Drarry di semi Coffee shop!AU] Enjoy... :)


Coffe for Love

By Erelra

Summary : Harry Potter pensiun dari pekerjaannya di dunia sihir dan putus dari Ginny Weasley di usia 21 tahun. Kedengarannya keputusan yang buruk. Jadi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tentu saja menjadi barista di sebuah _coffe shop_ di dekat kampusnya sambil mempelajari sastra inggris, bukan ide buruk. Dan bukan ide buruk juga untuk menawarkan secangkir kopi gratis pada Draco Malfoy, ya kan?

Rate : T/ R atau apalah itu buat remaja.

Disclaimer: Standar sih, Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling dan ide soal ff fluf ini muncul dari ff di AO3 untuk pairing peterick judulnya Today Your Barista Is: Dan karena saya kebanyakan baca _coffe shop_ AU di berbagai fandom dan karena saya lelah nulis Part 16 Astronaut yang angst luar biasa.

Oh ya!: Dan.. ya.. semua orang tahu kalau Harry Potter mengambil _setting_ tahun 90-an, tapi karna kayanya starbuks belum menguasai dunia waktu itu, saya ambil _setting_ waktu di sekitar zaman sekarang, yah.. 2010 ke atas lah..-_-v

Note : Akun ffn saya ga bisa dibuka. Ga tahu kenapa?! -_-a Ga tahu saya dosa apa sama ffn. Minimal akun saya ga kehapus lah. Jadi buat yang nungguin lanjutan Astronaut mungkin sabar dulu kali ya( Ya saya tahu seberapa sabar kalian, sorry..sorry.. Tolong jangan bunuh saya). Saya masih berharap dalam waktu dekat akun itu bisa dibuka, jadi saya bisa lanjut disana. Kalau sampai juli beres ga bisa dibuka, saya bakal up date di akun ini untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya dari ff-ff saya. Jadi anggaplah oneshoot ini sekedar pesan sayang saya untuk kalian (siapapun itu kalian, yang baca, yang sekedar fav atau follow dan yang review ff-ff saya) dan pengumuman singkat kalau saya masih hidup,hehe..

Tertanda sayang, Erelra

P. S. Minal Aidhin wal faidzin ya…

* * *

"Selamat Siang, Silahkan.. pesan apa? Hari ini rekomendasi kami _greentea latte_ dan _Chocolate mocha caramel.._ " Harry mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Ia sudah tidak keberatan untuk berdiri berjam-jam di belakang konter sempit, memasukan pembayaran pelanggan dan membuatkan pesanan mereka. Dan mungkin menuliskan pesan singkat dari kalimat-kalimat puitis yang dipelajarinya akhir-akhir ini.

Hal yang masih sedikit mengganggunya adalah senyum untuk pelanggan, tidak masalah jika pelanggan yang datang adalah para pekerja yang _desperate_ akan kebutuhan kafein mereka, mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang datang di jam kosong kuliah mereka untuk _hang out_ dengan teman-temannya atau sekedar –kalau rajin- baca-baca makalah atau bahan kuliah, ada juga yang sekedar cari jaringan _wi-fi_ yang kuat, ada juga pasangan-pasangan yang butuh waktu dan tempat untuk ngobrol berdua, atau mereka pelanggan-pelanggan yang sekedar lewat dan hanya mampir sebentar untuk kopi lalu pergi. Harry tidak punya masalah dengan pelanggan yang punya pesanan paling membosankan macam kopi hitam pahit(sepahit-pahitnya) biasanya pesanan karyawan kantor di usia sekitar 30 tahunan. Atau mereka gadis-gadis mahasiswi yang punya daftar pesanan luar biasa panjang untuk pesanan mereka _chocolate mocha caramel with chocolate chips_ yang mungkin diganti dua detik kemudian dengan _mocha frap with sprinkle and little bit sugar cookies_ yang mungkin diganti beberapa detik kemudian dengan _frappuchino single with chocolate drizzle._ Harry tak keberatan mendengarkan detail setiap pesanan mereka. Bahkan pesanan mereka, para vegetarian, yang biasanya diiringi dengan ceramah soal penggunaan susu sapi di dalam kopi adalah salah satu bentuk penyiksaan terhadap hewan. Semacam _"Soy vanilla rooibos tea latte and avocado grilled"_ yang kemudian diikuti dengan _"aku tahu kau orang baik, nak.. Sapi-sapi itu sebaiknya mendapatkan hak yang layak dari susu yang mereka keluarkan.."_ atau semacam itu.

Sungguh, Harry tak keberatan.

Yang membuat Harry keberatan adalah para pelanggan yang datang dari dunia sihir. Jika mereka datang tidak dengan wajah ala-ala para fans yang _excited_ melihat idola mereka –a.k.a Harry Potter pahlawan dunia sihir- , ada wajah-wajah yang datang dengan tampang begitu serius dan setelah itu Harry kemudian harus menjelaskan panjang lebar bahwa :

1)Ia tidak sedang bersembunyi dari anak buah pangeran kegelapan atau penjahat manapun di dunia sihir.

2)Kopi bukan semacam ramuan yang membuatmu kebal dari sihir hitam Voldemort.

3)Kau harus membayar dengan uang muggle dan _coffe shop_ ini tidak menerima system barter dengan telur naga, Demi Merlyn!

Dan satu wajah lagi yang paling mengganggu, Rita Seeker. Ia sudah datang 20 kali sejak pertama kali ia bekerja di _coffe shop_ ini. Dan ia datang dengan berbagai gossip yang terdengar luar biasa konyol dan berusaha membuat Harry mengkonfirmasi berita apapun yang dibawanya (red. Mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakannya)

Setidaknya setelah terakhir kali Harry terpaksa mengeluarkan beberapa mantra untuk mengusir wanita itu dan pulpennya juga asisten fotografernya. Harry tidak keberatan jika gossip yang dibawa wanita itu hanya berputar soal dirinya yang berselisih paham dengan mentri sihir dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menyepi di dunia muggle-itu jika kita menghitung _coffe shop_ ditengah kota London ini sebagai tempat sepi-, atau ketika ia membawa selentingan bahwa Harry sedang berusaha mengumpulkan para mugle untuk dijadikan budak dan bala tentara untuk menyerang kementrian sihir. Harry tidak perduli.

Tapi ia tidak bisa tidak perduli ketika wanita itu menanyainya soal kebenaran apakah berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Ginny ada hubungannya dengan keputusannya meninggalkan dunia sihir. Bahwa Ginny sudah selingkuh dengan salah satu rekan tim _quiditch_ -nya dan mematahkan hati pahlawan sihir yang dicintai di seluruh bumi. Karena Demi Tuhan! Tidak ada gadis semanis Ginny dan sebaik hati dia.. dan tentu tidak ada gadis manapun di dunia sihir yang layak menjadi sasaran gossip kejam Seeker.

Jadi, Harry tak menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kutukan , menghilangkan ingatan taman-teman baristanya dan beberapa pelanggan yang kebetulan menyaksikan kejadian itu dan menghubungi Mentri sihir untuk memastikan berita yang ditulis Seeker soal hal itu tidak muncul selama seminggu. Harry biasanya benci menggunakan pengaruhnya untuk mengintervensi. Tapi perempuan itu sudah kelewat batas dan Harry setidaknya berhasil untuk sementara waktu memastikan dunia sihir bebas dari gosip-gosip murahan yang penuh sensasi. Dan sebagai bonusnya, ia belum muncul lagi selama sebulan ini. Jadi, setidaknya Harry bisa hidup damai untuk sementara ini.

Semenjak itu frekuensi para penghuni dunia sihir yang mengunjungi tempat kerja Harry pun berkurang. Mungkin saja, meskipun kolom gossip Rita Seeker ditutup selama sebulan( _Thank's_ Mentri Sihir), selentingan soal kemarahan Harry pada penyihir wanita itu membuat para penggemarnya sedikit segan untuk datang ke _coffe shop-_ nya.

"Harry! Kau sudah bisa pergi biar Jon yang bereskan _counter_.."Harry tersenyum pada suara gadis dari belakang dapur. Gadis kurus dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah menyala, tentu saja dicat dia bukan penyihir, terima kasih sudah bertanya. Berdiri dengan senyum lembut di tempat kue-kue dan brownies-brownies dengan rasa ajaib muncul. Harry mengelap sedikit tumpahan kopi hitam dari pelanggan terakhir yang dilayaninya. Sebelum menuju ruang karyawan ia terlebih dulu menghampiri papan tulis hitam di depan _counter_ pemesanan.

Di _coffe shop_ ini ada 5 barista, Harry, Sherry, Jon, Beth(yang harry pikir awalnya perempuan, ternyata nama aslinya adalah Arthur Eagletrown, sampai sekarang Harry tidak mengerti kenapa ia dipanggil Beth) dan Martin. Sherry pada dasarnya adalah manajer tempat ini dan yang bertanggung jawab untuk bagian kue, ia hanya menjadi barista seminggu sekali pada sabtu pagi, karena pacarnya yang datang dari Manchester setiap minggu untuk mengunjunginya selama dua puluh menit dan Sherry akan lebih sibuk meladeni pacarnya itu mengobrol daripada menyelsaikan pesanan pelanggan lain. _Long distance relationship is suck_. Keluhnya setiap kali harus melepas pacarnya pergi ke rumah temannya dan mereka baru bisa bertemu lagi malam ketika toko akan tutup.

Jon dan Martin adalah orang amerika, berasal dari kota kecil bernama Glenview, mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi local, sama-sama mengambil jurusan musik dan sama-sama tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopi. Maka ketika Beth, sahabat mereka yang mengambil jurusan seni rupa mengeluhkan terlalu mahalnya kopi yang dijual di _starbuck_ (Dan keduanya setuju bahwa mereka punya keluhan yang sama), mereka memutuskan untuk membuka kedai kopi kecil sendiri. 3 bulan kemudian mereka berhasil meyakinkan Sherry, yang mahasiswi jurusan sastra inggris untuk bergabung. Dan dari Sherry-lah kemudian Harry mendapat rekomendasi untuk bekerja di _coffe shop_ ini setelah kedai ini bertahan selama 2 tahun. Secara teknis Harry adalah adik tingkat Sherry.

Tapi usia mereka kira-kira sama, sekitar 21 tahun.

Harry memperhatikan untuk terakhir kali tulisan yang ia tulis pagi tadi ketika ia memulai _shift_ nya. Tertulis begini:

 _Harry Potter, selamat datang di kedai sederhana kami.._

 _Tempat dimana kau datang untuk biji kecil kafein yang kami seduh dengan sepenuh hati. Dan tinggallah untuk menikmati keramahan kami._

 _Rekomendasi hari ini: Chocolate mocha caramel dan brownies, you will feel more alive for that. I promise._

Ini ide Jon, ia pikir akan menyenangkan untuk sedikit memberikan informasi trivia tentang _barista in charge_ agar pelanggan mereka merasa lebih dekat dengan mereka. Dan Sherry setuju jadi besoknya gadis itu muncul dengan papan tulis hitam ukuran sedang dan Beth yang menjadi barista pagi itu mulai melukis figura daun mistoleto dan bunga-bunga kecil menggunakan kapur putih. Lalu menulis:

 _Kau bisa panggil aku Beth. Mahasiswa jurusan seni dan pecinta komik marvel._

 _Dan siapapun yang berkata bahwa Captain America tidak pantas memimpin The Avenger bisa mulai menghubungi petugas pemakaman. Nah.. Kidding.._

 _Untuk rekomendasi: Apapun yang kau pesan single jadikan double! Jika double jadikan triple! Dan kau bisa menemaniku untuk membasmi kejahatan di London malam ini.._

"Jangan terpesona pada kalimat puisi mu sendiri, Potter!"Harry mengaduh kecil pada pecutan ringan serbet di kepalanya. Ia berdiri dari jongkoknya dan menemukan senyuman jahil di wajah Jon.

"Sialan.."ujarnya sambil buru-buru menghapus kalimatnya. Dan membiarkan Jon menulis sedikit infomasi soal dirinya:

 _Jonathan R Matthew III in charge. But you can just call me Jon, Sugar…_

 _Untuk Rekomendasi: kurasa sebaiknya pesan sesuatu yang dingin, lalu biarkan senyum baristamu yang akan menghangatkan harimu..3_

Harry memutar matanya pada kalimat yang Jon tuliskan di papan tulis itu. " _What?_ "Jon bertanya sebal pada keluhan nonverbal yang Harry lakukan. Ok, Harry harus mengakui bahwa Jon mungkin adalah yang paling tampan di antara mereka dengan tinggi 182 cm, berbadan tegap dan kulit tan dipadu dengan wajah tampan dengan sedikit aksen meksiko atau spanyol- entahlah- dan rambut hitam ikal yang dipotong pendek. Tapi.. Ayolah.. kalimat narsis semacam itu seharusnya illegal untuk dituliskan di sebuah papan tulis hitam promosi semacam ini.

"Bukan apa-apa",ujarnya yang ditanggapi Jon dengan senyum yang membuat wajah tampannya berkesan konyol, lalu buru-buru menghilang menuju ruang karyawan. Ia membuka apronnya dan menaruhnya di gantungan dekat dengan milik Martin yang belum muncul sepanjang hari ini.

"Harry kau sudah dapat kabar dari Martin?"tiba-tiba saja Beth muncul dari gudang penyimpanan. "Ia berjanji bertukar _shift_ denganku untuk sore ini tapi dia belum muncul juga.."

Harry yang sibuk membuka lokernya hanya menggeleng ringan. Lalu sibuk mengambil tas dan memastikan semua jurnal yang ia butuhkan untuk kelas siang ini ada di dalam tasnya. "Kau sudah hubungi lagi belum? Kau tahu sendiri mahluk itu susah sekali di pisahkan dari ranjangnya.."kalimat Harry justru menambah kepanikan di wajah Beth yang kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan yang tak seberapa luas itu sambil menekan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Kau ada urusan apa memangnya sampai harus tukar _shift_ segala?" pertanyaan Harry berhasil membuat pria yang hanya sedikit lebih jangkung darinya itu berhenti mondar-mandir. Rambutnya yang dicat hitam legam mulai menutupi pandangan matanya. "Kau mau potong rambut?"Harry memotong sebelum Beth sempat menjawab.

" _No_! _Really?_ Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak akan memotongnya sampai lulus kuliah?!"Harry mengangguk-angguk paham dengan sedikit tampang mengejek. Beth punya janji pada diri sendiri, bahwa ia harus lulus tepat waktu sebelum rambutnya terlalu panjang dan menutupi seluruh pandangan matanya. Harry berfikir itu konyol, tapi terkadang manusia butuh sesuatu untuk mengingatkan pada hal-hal yang penting untuk hidup mereka. Atau dalam versi Beth, ia akan mengambil quotes _captain america: there's only one God, Ma'am. I'm pretty sure he doesn't drees like that._

dan seperti nama panggilannya yang masih misteri, bagi Harry, hubungan antara quotes itu dan rambutnya pun menjadi misteri lain soal Beth.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas lelah, Beth akhirnya memutuskan untuk rebah di sofa panjang yang mulai robek di beberapa tempat. "Ada pameran kostum para _superhero_ marvel malam ini di galeri dekat kampus.. Dan mereka akan melakukan promosi film avenger terbaru.. jadi.. yah.. maksudku jarang-jarang galeri itu memberi perhatian cukup besar pada dunia seni modern yang dianggap tidak lebih baik dari sapi perah industri kapitalis.."Beth memainkan bahunya yang ramping. Serta wajah putus asa karna Martin tak juga muncul. Harry tersenyum kecut, ia ingin saja membantu menggantikan Beth mengingat apapun yang berurusan dengan _marvel_ bisa membuat pemuda itu sangat bahagia atau jadi sangat putus asa.

Sayangnya Harry ada kuis hari ini dan dosen setengah botak yang sebenarnya cukup Harry hormati itu mengambil 30% keseluruhan nilai dari hasil kuis ini. Jadi, Harry tidak punya pilihan selain berkata,"Coba telephon lagi, Aku pergi dulu.." dan menepuk pelan pundak Beth sebelum pergi.

Sampai di luar ia menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan pada Sherry dan Jon sebelum kemudian mengenakan _hoodie_ jaketnya dan keluar dari _café_ . London sedikit mendung seperti biasa dan untuk beberapa alasan Harry bersyukur soal hal itu.

Ia berjalan sekitar 15 meter sebelum kemudian melihat sosok Martin yang terengah-engah di sebrang jalan berlari menuju _café_ yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Pemuda itu punya tinggi yang sama dengan Harry, mungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 centi lebih pendek dari Harry dan punya tubuh yang sedikit tambun. Lemak berkumpul terutama di bagian perut dan pahanya. Dan menyaksikan pemuda itu berlari dengan wajah panik di tengah kepadatan pejalan kaki kota London benar-benar sesuatu yang mengasyikan untuk Harry.

"Martin!"Panggilnya, pemuda tambun itu sudah melewati Harry di sisi lain pejalan kaki ketika ia mendengar suara Harry dan berhenti. Sambil celingak-celinguk beberapa kali dengan wajah bingung ia kemudian melanjutkan berlari. Harry kemudian balik badan untuk menonton kaki-kaki pendek Martin mencoba membawa tubuhnya sampai ke _coffe shop_ mereka lebih cepat.

Ia tertawa selama beberapa saat membayangkan bagaimana Martin akan meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Beth karena ketiduran dan datang terlambat, sebelum kemudian memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya dan berbalik. Berjalan kembali ke arah sebelumnya yang ia tuju. Sekitar 5 meter lagi ia sudah bisa melihat halte bis yang ditujunya. Harry bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia berpergian dengan sapu terbang atau bubuk _flo_ atau ber- _apparate_ dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Entah bagaimana ia sudah kembali terbiasa menjadi manusia biasa yang pergi ke berbagai tempat dengan berjalan kaki atau naik bis, kadang-kadang taksi jika Harry sedang merasa terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke halte bis. Yah.. ia masih kadang-kadang menerbangkan semangkuk popcorn atau gelas kopinya setiap kali ia menghabiskan _weekend_ nya dengan menonton film-film horor tua dari tahun 80-an, dan terlanjur tenggelam dalam kehangatan sofa miliknya. Tapi di luar itu Harry sudah tidak lagi merasa dirinya sebagai mahluk asing di tengah para _mugle_ karena kekuatan sihir yang dimilikinya. Dan tongkat sihir di balik jaket _hoodie_ nya tak terasa sebagai sebuah beban besar setiap kali ia melangkah.

Ia harus akui ia lebih tenang saat ini. Lebih merasa hidup saat ini.

Bukan berarti ia membenci sihir. Sama sekali tidak, tapi sihir sekarang tak lagi jadi sesuatu yang membuatnya terperangah ketika ia pertama kali menerima surat yang berterbangan ke arahnya dan memberitahunya soal _Hogwarts_. Ia bukan lagi anak yang menyeringai hingga wajahnya terasa sakit melihat sapu, mobil terbang dan pengalaman menembus peron 9 ¾ . Karena semakin dewasa ia menyadari bahwa pada dasarnya sihir sama dengan teknologi di tangan manusia biasa, pisau bermata dua, yang bisa membangun peradaban dan menghasilkan kebahagiaan atau menghancurkan segala hal dan menyebarkan kegelapan.

Ia mengingat malam-malam ketika ia tak bisa tidur. Tertidur sesaat dan terbangun dengan suara teriakan dan gaung kematian, bisikan-bisikan voldemort yang masih lembab di telinganya. Mayat-mayat mereka yang mati ketika perang mempertahankan Hogwarts, Sirius yang terkena kutukan, Ginny yang selama beberapa minggu membisu karena kutukan Bellatrix, Sirius yang mati begitu saja akibat Avadra Kedrava, Cedric dan piala bodoh yang mereka perebutkan. Dan program pelatihan Auror muda tidak membantunya menghilangkan ingatan buruk soal hal itu melainkan semakin memperparah ketakutannya ketika suatu hari ia akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan mengacaukan segala hal.

Harry selalu ingin menjadi Auror, setidaknya ia berfikir begitu ketika ia masih bisa selugu mungkin berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia ingin melindungi dunia sihir dan terlihat keren di saat yang sama. Maka ketika di suatu malam ia terbangun dengan mimpi menjatuhkan diri dari menara Hogwarts bersama dengan Voldemort, pukul 3 dini hari. Ia merasa terlalu ketakutan untuk tidur kembali.

Jadi, ia menelpon Hermione. Dan sepertinya itu awal dimana ia terlalu muak untuk melakukan komunikasi lewat perantara sihir dan memilih menggunakan telephon.

Dan kenapa Hermione?

Karena ia cukup waras untuk tidak menelpon Ron yang ia tahu juga baru menyelsaikan pelatihan Auror seperti dirinya dan ia tahu seberapa lelahnya itu. Ia tidak bisa menelpon Ginny karena selama beberapa minggu mereka sudah tak bicara selayaknya sepasang kekasih atau bahkan sekedar teman biasa, Ginny sibuk dengan kejuaraan dan Harry dengan segala omong kosong soal pelatihan Aurornya- yang sungguh sebenarnya bukan omong kosong jika Kau bukan Harry Potter yang sudah menghadapi terlalu banyak pengalaman nyaris mati sejak umurmu bahkan belum genap 1 tahun-.

Setelah berbicara soal mimpinya yang ia ulang sebanyak 4 kali (Sirisu menghilang bagai kepulan asap, Severus menangis memeluk mayat ibuku, lalu ada api besar, kastil Hogwarts terbakar aku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan Fred atau Lupin atau Tonk atau..) dan setelah 10 kali ia mendengar Hermione menguap. Harry berhenti bicara. Lalu menarik nafas, dan mengatakan sebuah ide yang sebelumnya terlalu gila menurutnya. Tapi terlintas berulang-ulang dan ia tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya pada orang lain.

Tapi malam itu sebuah suara berteriak di kepala Harry,"Demi Merlyn! Kau Griffindor yang mengalahkan Pangeran kegelapan!"

Maka ia mengabaikan ketakutannya untuk sesaat dan berkata pada Hermione,"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku meninggalkan dunia sihir dan mencoba kuliah seperti manusia normal? Atau mencari pekerjaan di dunia mugle dan mungkin pensiun dari pelatihan auror ini? Mungkin melakukan ujian persamaan untuk mendapatkan ijazah _high school_ normal dan bukan ijazah sekolah sihir?"

Ia mengharapkan bentakan tidak percaya dan kata-kata kejam Hermione setiap kali ia merasa Harry melakukan suatu tindakan bodoh atau mengatakan ide konyol. Tapi mungkin efek menelpon jam 3 dini hari atau Hermione sudah bukan lagi gadis kecil genius sombong yang bersembunyi di bilik toilet perempuan yang terbengkalai hanya karena Ron mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol soal dirinya. Hermione yang berbicara padanya di telephon kini memilih menarik nafas,"Jika itu yang Kau inginkan.."ujarnya tenang.

Dan Harry bisa melihat senyum pengayoman Hermione di ujung sana. "Kau tahu bagaimana konyolnya wajahmu di tahun pertama setiap kali ada orang yang tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu dibandingkan dirmu sendiri? Bagaimana Kau sering sekali berfikir meninggalkan Aku, Ron dan semua orang yang rela melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu dan menghadapi Voldemort sendirian? Dan aku masih berfikir sampai sekarang kalau itu sangat tolol. Tapi.. kurasa setelah melewati perang itu, aku mengerti posisimu lebih baik saat ini. Hidupmu berputar soal mengalahkan Voldemort, harapan-harapan soal dirimu dari seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir, ramalan-ramalan hebat.. Kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu benar-benar untuk dirimu sendiri. Sesuatu yang benar-benar Kau inginkan."

"Aku ingin jadi Auror.."Harry merasa bodoh karena memotong ceramah Hermione dan mendengar desahan pasrah yang bercampur putus asa dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, Aku tahu.. Tapi aku juga tahu itu cita-cita yang muncul dari pikiran seorang remaja yang dituntut untuk mengalahkan musuh nomor satu dunia sihir. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah bagaimana cara agar ia berguna untuk dunia sihir, membuktikan dirinya. Membuktikan ekspektasi orang-orang di sekitarnya." Harry terdiam. Mereka terdiam. Harry tidak yakin berapa lama sampai kemudian ia mengucapkan _thank's 'mione.._ dan menutup sambungan telepon.

Maka disinilah ia sekitar 7 bulan kemudian, berjalan sama sibuknya seperti masyarakat normal London dengan rutinitas membosankan mereka, menuju perkuliahan yang membuatnya mengantuk tapi juga _excited_ ketika mengerti untuk apa ia mempelajarinya. Harry tersenyum pada jalanan ketika berfikir bahwa ia melamun terlalu lama untuk ukuran perjalanan 5 meter dan tepat ketika berfikir untuk lebih waspada dengan jalanan yang dilewatinya. Ia menubruk seseorang yang kemudian mengumpat ke arahnya karena Harry membuatnya terduduk jatuh ke trotoar.

"Sorry..Sorry.."kalimat maaf berloncatan ketika ia berusaha membantu pemuda jangkung itu untuk bangun.

"Potter?"ujar pemuda itu, ada sentakan kaget, ketika ia menerima uluran tangan Harry dan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Harry dengan lebih jelas.

"Malfoy?"nada yang keluar dari mulut Harry kira-kira persis dengan nada pemuda _blondie_ di hadapannya sedetik sebelumnya. "Malfoy!"kali ini ia mengulang sepenggal nama itu dengan sedikit kepanikan.

"Wow!"ujar pemuda blondie itu sambil mata abunya mengamati penampilan Harry. Harry menuliskan sesuatu di memorinya bahwa ia selalu benci mata kelabu yang berkesan dalam itu. Lalu sambil memamerkan seringai jahil yang biasa Harry lihat setiap kali ia berusaha mencari keributan dengannya ketika masih di Hogwarts. Hanya saja kali ini, Harry tidak benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan seringaian itu. Ia justru sedikit… apa ya? Rindu? Nah.. bukan sesuatu seromantis rindu tapi katakanlah sesuatu yang mendekati hal itu.

Harry- yang kini melepas hoodienya- membuat catatan kecil di otaknya bahwa mungkin ia harus sedikit lebih sering mengunjungi dunia sihir. Ia pasti terlalu rindu dengan candaan Ron dan omelan Hermione sampai merasa seringaian menyebalkan Malfoy membuatnya merasa senang.

"Pahlawan sihir di jalanan padat kota London.. Sepertinya kolom yang ditulis Seeker tidak sepenuhnya omong kosong soal Kau yang 'mengasingkan diri' di dunia Mugle.."ujarnya dengan nada angkuh yang terasa familiar di telinga Harry.

"Ouh! Senang rasanya mengetahui Pangeran Malfoy kita tidak ketinggalan berita.."ujar Harry dengan sarkasme tingkat dewa, yang berhasil memancing tatapan sinis Draco Malfoy ke arahnya.

Tapi pemuda itu kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Potter.."Lalu terkekeh kecil. Harry merasa pendengarannya mengelabuinya karena, ya, walaupun ia selama beberapa tahun belakangan menerima kartu natal dari kediaman Malfoy dan sedikit kado natal sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kesaksian yang membebaskan keluarga itu dari Azkaban, ia tidak mengira akan mendengar Draco Malfoy terdengar benar-benar tulus berkata ia senang bertemu dengannya.

"Kau terima syal rajutan ibuku natal kemarin?"Harry dengan sedikit gugup melihat lebih seksama ke arah tatapan Draco. Sekali lagi masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan perkembangan percakapan ini. Draco benar-benar terlihat ingin tahu, terlihat benar-benar perduli dengan syal yang dikirimkan ibunya. Seakan, hanya seakan, ia juga mengharapkan bahwa rasa terima kasih ibunya tersampaikan.

Harry mengangguk, ia mengingat syal rajut berwarna merah dengan inisial H disamping singa yang memegang piala. Lalu berusaha tersenyum,"Ya.. Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk Mrs. Malfoy.."

Draco tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar dan sedikit lebih ramah dari seringai angkuh yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau tahu kalau kami yang berhutang budi, syal rajut seperti itu tak sepadan dengan harga kebebasan yang kami dapatkan."Harry tahu bahwa ia beberapa kali berbicara dengan Hermione soal para mantan Death Eater yang berubah, bekerja di kementrian atau membuka usaha sendiri, membantu membangun kembali perdamaian di dunia sihir. Harry hanya merasa hal itu begitu _surreal_ ketika yang dihadapinya adalah Draco Malfoy.

Benar bahwa sikap tubuhnya tetap terasa angkuh dan nada bicaranya yang sombong sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi aura pemuda itu sudah tak lagi mengganggu atau mengintimidasi seperti sebelumnya. Ketika kata-kata yang keluar darinya masih terkesan sinis namun tak lagi membuat Harry ingin meninju hidungnya- Harrys elalu iri pada Hermione yang pernah berhasil melakukannya-, jauh terasa seperti gaya candaan yang menjadi cirri khasnya. Dan Harry merasa terkesima untuk beberapa saat.

Harry membalas senyum yang ditawarkan Malfoy. Lalu mencoba mencari sebuah tema untuk dibicarakan lebih lanjut dengan pemuda ini. Ia tahu ia harus cepat-cepat menuju kelas literaturnya tapi ia masih ingin berbincang sebentar dengan pemuda ini. Meskipun itu basa-basi paling tidak penting. "Jadi ada urusan apa di London? Kudengar Kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu di kementrian urusan penyalahgunaan barang-barang mugle?"Harry berusaha agar kalimatnya tidak keluar sebagai ejekan. Tapi entah bagaimana nada sarkasme rasanya melekat begitu saja dengan setiap kalimat yang dia keluarkan. Dan terutama karena mungkin ia keluarkan pada Draco Malfoy. Entahlah. Harry hanya berharap ia tidak melukai harga diri Malfoy muda ini dan mengubah 'mantan musuh'nya kembali menjadi musuh dalam waktu beberapa detik.

 _Prestasi bagus, Harry.._

Untuk sedetik Draco Malfoy mengeraskan sedikit ekspresi wajahnya. Harry seperti kembali melihat remaja yang dipaksa Voldemort untuk melakukan misi membunuh Dumbledore. "Yah.."Draco sepertinya melihat permohonan maaf secara tidak langsung di wajah Harry. ia menghela nafas pelan,"Tidak cocok denganku, kurasa?"Harry merasa bahwa nada Tanya di ujung kalimat adalah ujicoba apakah Harry benar-benar tidak sengaja mengejek Draco atau mungkin saja sengaja?

Jadi Harry buru-buru merespon dan berkata,"Aku mengerti". Dengan tampang sepengertian mungkin dan nada bicara seempati mungkin. Lalu Harry menengok jam tangannya ketika melihat bis jurusan yang ditujunya di ujung belokan. Ia harus segera menuju haltenya atau ia tertinggal angkutan massal yang dibutuhkannya.

"Jadi.."ujar Harry terburu-buru sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _leaflet_ yang dikantonginya bekas acara promosi _café_ mereka minggu lalu. "Kurasa Kau bisa mampir.. Aku _shift_ malam besok, kupastikan kau dapat secangkir kopi gratis, bagaimana?"

Draco memandang sesaat ke arah Harry, lalu ke arah _leaflet_ yang masih di tangan Harry. seperti tidak mengerti, untuk beberapa saat Harry merasa wajah tak percaya Malfoy terlihat sangat apa ya? _Adorable?_ Harry melakukan gelengan keras di dalam otaknya.

"Ok.."ujar pemuda jangkung itu cepat dengan seringai angkuh yang sepertinya memang sudah tercetak satu paket dengan wajah tirusnya.

Tapi Harry tak merasa terganggu soal itu dan kemudian mengangguk, melakukan _gesture_ singkat untuk undur diri. Dan berlari kecil menuju bis yang sudah nyaris berangkat lagi. Ketika ia berhasil naik dan mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekat jendela, ia menengok kembali kearah trotoar dimana tadi ia berbincang dengan Draco. Harry baru sadar bahwa mereka sebelumnya benar-benar berdiri di tengah trotoar dan untuk pertama kalinya Harry tak merasa bersalah sudah menghalangi jalanan pejalan kaki lainnya. Pemuda jangkung tadi masih ada di sekitar trotoar itu. Berjalan pelan menuju arah Harry datang.

Harry memperhatikan figure jangkung itu dengan seksama selama beberapa saat. Lalu tersenyum lembut pada uap yang dikeluarkan nafasnya yang tertempel di jendela. Sosok Draco tak terlihat lagi katika bis sudah mulai menjauh membawanya keluar dari jarak pandang tempat Draco berjalan perlahan.

Harry menggeleng pelan. Menghapus senyum kecil yang masih tersisa di bibirnya.

* * *

"Jon!"untuk ukuran seorang pemuda jangkung Harry tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berlari secepat itu dari lemparan gelas plastic yang Harry arahkan padanya.

"Sorry Harry! Tapi peraturan tetap peraturan!"Harry sama sekali tidak mendengar nada penyesalan dari teriakan Jon dari arah ruang penyimpanan. Ia bahkan justru bisa mendnegar sedikit tawa mengejek yang ia tahan di ujung kalimatnya.

Sambil menahan tawa Sherry menepuk pundak Harry,"anggap saja ini memberi kesempatan untuk pengelaman baru.." gadis itu mengerling dan rambut merah panjangnya yang masih tergerai mengibas indah. Harry mendengus sebal pada gadis berambut merahnya yang halus seringkali membuat Harry iri setiap kali berkaca dan menemukan rambut hitam acak-acakannya masih begitu-begitu saja. Ia bahkans empat berfikir untuk ikut-ikutan mewarnai rambutnya jadi merah.. atau biru mungkin?

Harry mendesah kesal pada papan tulis hitam yang sudah terisi tulisan sebelum ia datang.

Pintu ruang penyimpanan terbuka, dan Jon mengintip dengan wajah waspada yang kekanakan. "Sowwwrrry, Harryyyy.."ujarnya dengan nada tenor yang manja. Harry melempar sebuah gelas plastic lagi ke arahnya dan kali ini tepat menegnai jidat pemuda itu.

Sambil mengusap-usap dan mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya Jon mendekati Harry. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau flu Martin cukup berat sampai membuatmu harus bertukar _shift_ dengannya.. Kau tahu maksudku baik kan Harry?"Harry mendesah pelan melihat ke papan tulis hitam yang biasanya ia isi beberapa bait puisi karangannya setiap kali gilirannya menjadi barista utama dan rekomendasi _chocolate mocha latte_ yang tak pernah tergantikan dari listnya.

Sayangnya kali ini ia hanya barista pengganti dan papan tulis hitam itu sudah berisi kalimat seperti ini ketika Harry sampai:

 _Today Your Barista is:_

 _Hella fucking gay (and flippin cute)._

 _Desperately single ;)_

 _For your drink today, I recommend : You give me your number..:)_

Sekali lihat Harry tahu, tulisan tegak lurus dengan huruf o yang terlalu lonjong dan mengerupai angka nol, juga bahwa tidak ada manusia yang lebih jahil dibandingkan Jon yang pernah Harry temui di London. Ia langsung tahu siapa yang harus ia lempari gelas plastic dan _deathglare_ sepanjang hari ini.

Setidaknya Harry bersyukur bahwa George tidak bekerja disini, ia mungkin akan menemukan murid yang berbakat untuk ia ajari berbagai seni menjahili orang. Ia men _deathglare_ Jon sekali lagi.

"Bahkan jika kau melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Martin.."Harry menghela nafas pada Jon yang berdiri sejauh 5 meter darinya dan waspada akan serangan gelas plastic lainnya dari Harry. "Kau tahu ini tidak akan lucu untuknya. Biarkan Martin mencari sendiri pasangannya, Jon.. Bukan berarti karena Kau tidak pernah _single_ lebih dari dua hari membuat semua orang juga sama denganmu, ok?"Harry melihat Jon mulai berani mendekat beberapa langkah sementara Harry memastikan semua mesin kopi berfungsi seperti seharusnya. Ini baru jam setengah 8 pagi dan ia merasa sangat lelah sekali.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengencani siapapun lagi sejak kelas 2 SMA, Harry!"ujar Jon dengan tampang dramatis. Harry mendesah dan melewati begitu saja Jon menuju meja-meja di depan _café_ yang belum ia bersihkan.

Ia mendengar sebuah kalimat keluar pelan dari mulut Jon,"Akan kuhapus papan tulisnya.."ujarnya dengan tampang menyerah dan putus asa. Satu hal yang paling Harry benci dari Jon adalah setiap kali ia mengeluarkan wajah seperti itu, Harry tidak pernah tega untuk tidak segera memenuhi permintaannya atau dalam kasus ini membiarkan keinginannya.

Jadi Harry menghembuskan nafas lelah sekali dan berkata,"Biarkan saja. Tidak masalah.." dalam sekejap ia bisa melihat wajah Jon kembali berbinar. Harry terkadang ingin mengacak rambut pemuda itu seperti untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayang seperti pada adik kecil jika tidak kemudian ia ingat bahwa Jon lebih jangkung sekitar 15 cm atau 20 mungkin? Entahlah. Dan mengingat itu Harry jadi mendesah lebih dalam lagi menyesali tinggi badannya. Ia melanjutkan persiapannya sebelum _café_ dibuka.

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan Sherry dan Jon selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa Martin tidak bilang padaku kalau ia sakit dan malah mengunci diri di kamarnya?"kalimat itu lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya.

"Mungkin tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."Tapi toh.. Sherry menjawabnya.

" _Bullshit!_ Ia seharusnya mengerti kalau tidak memberitahuku justru akan lebih membuatku khawatir.."terkadang Harry masih sering merasa aneh mendengar umpatan dengan aksen amerika yang keluar dari mulut Jon—Martin jarang sekali mengumpat untungnya.

Harry mendengar Sherry mendesah,"Aku tahu."

"Hei.. apa menurutmu Martin akhir-akhir ini sedikit berbeda?"

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

Harry bisa mendengar nada suara Jon meninggi dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan mulai bicara panjang lebar soal kegelisahannya,"Dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan teman-teman kampus yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mau ia temui, sementara kami jarang bertemu, ia tidak banyak bicara ketika bertemu denganku, ia lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar mengerjakan tugas yang entah apa daripada menonton Star Wars dan makan pizza denganku, aku jarang melihatnya di kantin, ia bertukar _shift_ dengan Harry atau Beth untuk tidak satu _shift_ denganku, aku bahkan mendengar dari orang lain kalau ia mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk menyewa flat sendiri.."lalu desahan panjang. Lalu suara ceria Jon terdengar pecah,"Menurutmu kali ini aku salah apa?"

Harry tidak mendengar Sherry menjawab. Dan jika ia ditanya pertanyaan yang sama ia juga tidak akan _mau_ menjawab.

Karna semua orang _bisa_ dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaan itu kecuali Jon.

Martin jatuh cinta pada Jon. Rahasia paling umum di _coffe_ shop ini. Bukan hal baru. Sudah lama sekali, sepertinya. Bahkan ketika pertama kali bertemu mereka dan Harry melihat bagaimana Jon sangat manja memeluk Martin dari belakang Harry tanpa ragu sedikitpun bertanya. "sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" dijawab Jon dengan tawa terbahak dan senyum tipis milik Martin. 'Kami Cuma sahabat sejak kecil', Jon bilang. Martin mengangguk, tapi Harry bisa melihat kekecewaan yang dulu ada di mata Hermione setiap kali melihat Ron berciuman dengan Lavender.

Harry ingat berkata dalam hati, _Great.. another cluelees d*ckhead_..

"Coba Tanya Beth apa ia bisa datang sekitar sejam atau dua jam pagi ini untuk menggantikanmu? Sherry bisa membuatkan sup krim dari bahan-bahan dapurnya dan kau bisa mengantarkannya pada Martin."ujar Harry sambil menepuk pundak Jon yang ia jangkau dengan sedikit susah payah.

Mata Jon berbinar, lalu kemudian meredup,"Tapi ia paling malas dengan _shift_ pagi.."

"Katakan padanya untuk balas budi.. Martin kehujanan kemarin malam karena bertukar _shift_ dengannya.."

"Kau jenius, Harry"ujar Jon sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju ruang karyawan.

Ketika berbalik kearah dapur yang dibatasi sebuah jendela tanpa kaca, ia menemukan tatapan khawatir Sherry. "Kau yakin ini ide bagus?"

"Jon tidak akan berhenti bicara soal Martin dan Kau tahu itu menyebalkan.."Sherry mendesah lalu mengangguk. Harry bisa melihat ia menuju kulkas dan memilih bahan-bahan yang bisa ia jadikan sup.

Harry tahu seharusnya ia tidak melibatkan diri, tapi akhir-akhir ini Martin terlihat semakin destruktif. Ia bekerja tanpa henti dan makan sedikit sekali. Ia tidak hanya berusaha menghindari Jon tapi juga Sherry dan Harry- ia tidak menghindari Beth, karna ia tahu manusia satu itu nyaris tidak perduli pada mahluk 3 dimensi-. Yang Harry dengar dari Jon ia mulai berteman dengan anak-anak pecinta pesta dan mulai pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan meskipun Harry bersimpati pada tatapan khawatir Jon, ia terkadang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menamparnya.

Karna, penyebab awalnya adalah Jon. Jon yang tiba-tiba datang di senin pagi dengan wajah cerah bersama Martin dan mulai menceritakan soal mahasiswa pindahan dari sebuah universitas swasta di Liverpool, lalu mulai mengklaim bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Bercerita soal pinggang rampingnya dan tulang pipinya yang tegas dan mata cokelatnya yang indah dan kulit putihnya yang tak terlalu pucat dan terlihat eksotis.

Setahu semua orang termasuk Martin, Jon _is straight_. Maka Martin bisa bertahan dengan perasaannya karena ia tahu ia tidak punya kesempatan. Lalu Jon dan mahasiswa baru itu mulai berkencan sekitar dua minggu lalu, dan setiap kali ada pelanggan tetap mereka yang iseng menggoda Jon soal perubahan orientasi seksualnya— karena selama ini ia hanya mengencani perempuan. Jon akan menjawab enteng,"Mungkin karena selama ini aku belum bertemu laki-laki seindah Vicky.."

Dan Harry tahu itu jauh lebih membuat Martin terluka dari apapun. Karena ia sekarang tahu ia punya kesempatan, tapi ia tetap tidak punya 'kesempatan'. Karena ia tidak pernah bisa jadi seindah 'Vicky' , katanya ketika suatu siang Harry menemukannya memuntahkan makan siangnya 5 menit lalu di toilet khusus karyawan. Dengan senyum polos yang kehilangan sinarnya. Harry memeluk pemuda itu erat sekali siang itu.

bahkan dua hari yang lalu papan tulis hitam di dekat _counter,_ menuliskan dengan baik depresi yang martin rasakan.

 _if you look in the mirror_

 _and doesn't like what you see_

 _you can find out first hand_

 _what is like to be me_

 _Hi ini Martin, di atas lirik The End by My Chemical Romance_

 _rekomendasi hari ini: Just black coffe, you thank me later._

Harry mendesah dan mencoba untuk kembali focus ke pekerjaannya, membalikan tulisan _close_ menjadi _open_. Membereskan sekali lagi kue-kue yang sudah ditata oleh Sherry di rak pajangan. Dan bersiap sedia di belakang _counter_.

Pelanggan mulai berdatangan dan jam sibuk di pagi hari dimulai.

15 menit kemudian Beth datang dengan wajah kusut dan Jon terburu-buru pergi sambil membawa sup krim seadanya buatan Sherry. Harry Cuma bisa berdoa semoga idenya tidak memperburuk keadaan ini.

* * *

Harry selalu menikmati waktunya di _coffe shop_ ini. Terutama ketika ia bekerja seharian penuh di hari jum'at. Ia sengaja menumpukan kelasnya di hari selasa dan memilih membuat jum'at kosong dari kuliah. Ya, itu memang sering membuat ia keteteran mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di hari selasa yang entah kenapa selalu menumpuk. Tapi ia tetap lebih memilih jum'at kosong dari kegiatan perkuliahan.

Jum'at malam seperti ini, pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang adalah mereka yang berusaha melepas kepenatan pekerjaan mereka dari senin sampai kamis. Mereka yang datang dengan wajah penuh syukur karena, _Thank's God_! _It's Friday!_ Yang artinya besok sabtu dan mereka bisa minum kafein di malam hari tanpa takut besok pagi terlambat bangun untuk masih kantor.

Sherry dan Martin mempertanyakan pendapat Harry karena mereka lebih menyukai hari sabtu dimana orang-orang datang dengan semangat liburan dan terlihat santai dan karena _open mic_ yang mereka lakukan di _coffe shop_ ini setiap hari sabtu. Martin akan memainkan gitar akustiknya sementara Jon akan mengimbangi dengan bass atau keyboard. Sherry dan Harry akan membacakan puisi sementara Beth akan memdongengkan cerita dari komik yang sedang digambarnya. Terkadang ada beberapa pelanggan yang naik ke panggung kecil di bagian selatan _coffe shop_ ini. Melakukan _stand up comedy_ atau bernyanyi ditemani gitar akustik Martin. Dan suasana menyenangkan malam sabtu biasanya membuat tip yang diberikan pelanggan lebih banyak dari hari lainnya.

Jon mempertanyakan pendapat Harry karena menurutnya semua hari menyenangkan selama ia bekerja di _coffe shop_ ini. Dan Harry tidak pernah mendebat Jon soal itu, karena ia akan berubah dari _spongebob_ menjadi _squidward_ dalam hitungan detik, jika kau mencoba menentang pendapat Jon yang satu ini. Beth tidak pernah mempertanyakan pendapat Harry karena ia tidak perduli selama ia diizinkan untuk bertukar _shift_ dengan siapapun setiap kali ia butuh pergi ke acara _costplay_ atau penerbitan judul komik baru dari marvel atau terbitnya _new issue_ dari _The Avenger_.

Dan Harry tidak perduli soal siapapun yang mepertanyakan pendapatnya soal hari jum'at meskipun biasanya ini hari tersibuk dan paling melelahkan sepanjang minggu.

Harry tidak perduli kecuali hari ini.

Hari jum'at kali ini sangat melelahkan karena:

1)Beth yang menggantikan posisi Jon selama satu setengah jam nyaris tidak membantu apa-apa selain menggerutu di samping Harry, soal ia masih sangat mengantuk dan berharap bisa membekukan diri seperti _captain america_ , bicara soal pembawa acara bodoh yang tidak tahu perbedaan antara seragam _captain america_ yang lama dan yang baru dan ia juga pulang kehujanan kemarin malam. Dan ia masih terus menggerutu bahkan ketika ia sudah Sherry izinkan pulang begitu melihat Jon memasuki pintu depan toko.

2)Jon datang kembali dalam keadaan murung, ia bilang bahwa Martin menghabiskan supnya tapi kemudian mengurung diri kembali di kamar dan menolak Jon menemaninya. Dan se- _annoying_ apapun Jon dengan wajah cerianya, rayuan gombalnya pada setiap pelanggan dan tingkah hiperaktifnya, ia menjadi lebih _annoying_ ketika berdiri murung di samping Harry bekerja seperti robot yang kekurangan oli.

3)Tatapan menggoda Sherry pada Harry. Karena apa? Karena toples kaca di dekat kasir yang seharusnya terisi uang tip dari pelanggan jadi lebih banyak terisi kartu nama atau sobekan kerta berisi nomor para pria yang berharap Harry menelpon mereka.

Dan karena Jon sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menggoda Harry, Sherry dengan senang hati mengambil posisi itu. Harry bukannya membatasi dirinya pada perempuan, ini tidak seperti Harry pernah benar-benar duduk lalu memikirkan sungguh-sungguh orientasi seksualnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tertarik. Itu saja. Ya bahwa selama ini ia hanya pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menemukan pria yang membuatnya tertarik.

Cedric misalnya? Yang yah.. memang hanya kekaguman sesaat dan Harry jauh lebih ketakutan soal tantangan piala turnamen Triwizard daripada memikirkan mengapa ia merasa bahwa bibir Cedric terlihat menarik untuk dicium atau ketika ia kebingungan yang mana yang lebih membuatnya cemburu, melihat ChoChang berdansa dengan Cedric atau melihat Cedric berdansa dengan Chochang?

Harry benar-benar sedang tidak tertarik untuk membahas orientasi seksualnya , terlebih melihat apa yang terjadi pada persahabatan Jon dan Martin. Maka ia berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan segala macam pikirannya dan fokus membuatkan pesanan pelanggan yang terus berdatangan.

Ini sekitar setengah jam sebelum mereka akan menutup _coffe shop_ dan pelanggan yang tersisa di dalam toko sekitar 3 orang lagi. Sepasang kekasih yangs ednag dimabuk asmara dan seorang bapak-bapak yang memandangi kolom pencarian pekerjaan di Koran dengan tatapan putus asa.

Jon bersandar pada pinggiran meja sementara Harry mengisi ulang tempat tissue di atas rak pemajangan kue. Sherry sudah mulai membereskan peralatannya. Dan Jon mendesah kea rah Harry untuk ke 12 kalinya sepanjang 10 menit pelanggan terakhir mereka.

"Bicaralah..'ujar Harry ketika ia ikut bersandar pada meja _counter_ di samping Jon.

"Aku rasa Martin tidak menyukai Vicky." _Ouh!_ ini perkembangan baru pikir Harry.

Harry berusaha tidak terdengar _excited_ ,"kenapa begitu?"

"Karena ia mulai menjauh dariku sejak aku mendekati Vicky.. Dan itu yang aku tidak mengerti, maksudku aku tidak menjauhi Martin ketika ia mengencani ketua club music dan ketika Martin berkata padaku bahwa ia gay. Kenapa sekarang ketika aku berkencan dengan pria ia menjauhiku, maksudku aku juga sering bercanda dnegan teman-temanku di klub basket dulu dan ketika di band aku rajanya _Gay stage act…_ Martin tidak ada masalah soal itu.."

Harry mendesah. Tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. "Martin, orang baik. Dan Kau sahabat terbaiknya, dia tidak akan menjauhimu hanya karna persoalan semacam itu. Kau tentu yang paling tahu soal itu."Jon mengangguk, tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku bahkan punya satu ginjal Martin di dalam tubuhku untuk membuktikan itu.."Jon mulai terdengar kembali ceria. Harry tahu cerita itu dari Jon ketika suatu hari nyaris tidak ada pelanggan yang datang dan mereka bermain _truth or dare_ untuk mengisi waktu, Jon yang sejak SMA betubuh bongsor mudah sekali untuk menipu para penjaga bar dan sering pergi minum-minuman keras. Dan orangtuanya yang tidak pernah ada di rumah sama sekali tidak membantu situasinya. Kebiasaan minum itu sampai pada tahap merusak kedua ginjalnya ketika ia baru saja kuliah 3 bulan di London. Ia butuh donor secepatnya dan Martin mengajukan diri. Entah bagaimana ginjal sahabatnya itu cocok dan kedua remaja amerika itu menghabiskan liburan pertama musim dingin mereka sebagai mahasiswa di sebuah rumah sakit di pinggiran kota London.

"Martin hanya sedang mengalami waktu yang sulit.."suara Sherry muncul dari dapur.

Hening selama beberapa detik kemudian pecah ketika lonceng kecil di pintu depan kafe berdenting. Dan Harry tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Ada Draco Malfoy disana. Berdiri kikuk dengan mantel tebalnya. Terlihat seperti pangeran tersesat dengan aura aristokratisnya di tengah kedai kopi kecil mereka.

Ia tersenyum tampan ke arah mereka bertiga begitu menemukan Harry—Harry bisa mendengar suara tercekat Sherry, dan gumaman wow kecil dari Jon—. Dan dengan anggun tamu tak diperkirakan itu berjalan mendekati _counter_ pemesanan. "Hi."sapanya, bahasa tubuhnya jauh lebih luwes dibandingkan beberapa detik lalu. "Aku datang untuk minuman gratis yang Kau janjikan, Potter.."Harry mengabaikan Sherry dan Jon yang berbagi tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia buru-buru mendekati Draco Malfoy sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum _excited_ nya.

"Kukira Kau tidak akan datang hari ini.."Harry yakin ia tidak terlalu berhasil, ia tahu ia tersenyum terlalu lebar saat ini. Harry menarik nafas dan memasang senyum formal yang biasa ia berikan pada pelanggan,"Selamat Datang di _Magic Coffe Bean._ Apa pesanan Anda untuk minuman gratisnya?"Harry senang bahwa tingkah bodohnya berhasil membuat Draco terkekeh kecil. Untuk sedetik itu, ia kembali jatuh cinta pada jum'at malam dan melupakan opera sabun percintaan sahabat-sahabatnya serta kepenatan dari pekerjaan hari ini.

"Apapun selama bukan kopi.. salah satu alasan kenapa aku mundur dari posisi di kementrian.."ia berbisik kecil pada ujung kalimatnya. Harry tahu itu agar Sherry dan Jon yang memperhatikan mereka tidak bertanya-tanya soal siapa pemuda yang Nampak penting ini dan membicarakan 'kementrian' denganmu?

Tapi ia harus akui bahwa bisikan itu terdengar ditujukan untuk menyenangkan telinganya juga. Harry tahu ia hanya proyeksi, tapi menyenangkan untuk sesaat berfikir bahwa Draco malfoy mencoba menggodamu dengan berbisik dan mendekat kea rah wajahmu, ya kan?

"Kurasa kau bisa mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman sementara aku membuatkan _hot chocolate_ untukmu dan setelah itu Kau bisa bicarakan apa yang terjadi antara Kau dan kopi.." Draco tersenyum jenaka lalu mengangguk. Ketika berbalik ia melihat ekspresi menggoda dari kedua teman kerjanya.

Jon berdehem pelan, membantu Harry mengambil cangkir untuk minuman Draco. Harry tahu ia akan mengatakn sesuatu untuk membuat wajah Harry bersemu merah jadi Harry cepat-cepat memotong kalimat apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu," _Don't. Just Don't."_ dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hari itu Jon tertawa terbahak seperti biasanya.

Tidak sampai 3 menit Harry sudah duduk bersama Draco di salah satu meja dekat jendela. "Sedikit tambahan _blueberry muffin_.."ujar Harry setelah meletakan secangkir cokelat panas dan 3 cup muffin di atas sebuah piring cantik.

"Apa aku harus bayar untuk _muffin_ nya?"Harry mengibaskan tangannya lalu tersenyum lebar pada Draco.

Selama beberapa menit ia hanya memperhatikan Draco yang menampilkan wajah penuh kenikmatan di setiap gigitan _muffin_ nya. "Kau harus datang setiap hari kamis minggu kedua setiap bulannya. _That's Pie day._ Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pie apel hijau yang dibuat Sherry."

Draco mengangguk sekali lalu mulai bicara,"Jadi, sepertinya Kau menikmati kehidupanmu?"

Harry melihat ke sekeliling _coffe shop_ yang tinggal berisi sepasang kekasih kini. Bapak-bapak tadi pergi ketika Harry sedang membuatkan minuman Draco. "Yes.."lalu kembali menatap Draco dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya," _I am_.."

Draco untuk beberapa saat menatap Harry lekat. "Syukurlah.."

Harry mengernyit. Draco terkekeh kecil,"Kau sangat dicintai, Harry. Semoga Kau tidak melupakan itu. Bukan karena Kau Harry Potter yang terkenal atau karena si Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Orang-orang menghawatirkanmu karena mereka perduli padamu.."

Harry menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Wajah Draco kini sama seperti wajah yang ditampilkannya ketika Harry datang padanya setelah keluarganya dibebaskan sebagai tahanan rumah dan terbebas dari ancaman Azkaban. Ia datang untuk mengembalikan tongkat Draco. Dan ia meminta Harry untuk menyimpannya. Ia terlihat benar-benar perduli pada Harry. membuat adegan Draco yang berdarah -darah akibat sectum sempranya menumbuhkan rasa bersalah baru di dada Harry.

Harry hanya ada di Malfoy manor sekitar 15 menit. Hanya berbicara sedikit basa- basi pada Narcissa Malfoy dan sedikit sapaan pada Draco malfoy kemudian langsung berbicara untuk mengembalikan tongkatnya. Yang langsung Draco tolak. Ruang tamu malfoy manor tenggelam dalam diam.

Tapi 15 menit itu cukup untuk mematahkan begitu banyak kebencian di antara keduanya yang subur selama bertahun-tahun. Ketika kembali ke Hogwarts meskipun tak kemudian langsung menjadi teman dekat, terkadang Harry menyempatkan basa-basi dengan Draco. Dan tak ada lagi saling ejek di koridor atau setiap kesempatan di setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Pada hari terakhir sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Harry bertemu Draco di menara astronomi. Bukan sebuah kesengajaan, Harry ingin datang untuk terakhir kali kesana dan ternyata Malfoy muda itu sudah ada disana. Memandang ke seluruh lingkungan Hogwarts dengan tatapan merindu bahkan sebelum ia meninggalkannya.

Harry duduk di tepian jendela di sebelah Draco, dan bertanya pelan,"Kau juga?" dan Draco mengangguk. Menyeringai sinis dan angkuh seperti biasanya, namun dengan sorot mata hangat.

Mereka menghabiskan sekitar sejam dalam diam. Harry menyimpan ingatan itu di sudut rahasia hatinya. Mereka tak saling bertukar kabar atau apa. Ketika Harry keluar dari pelatihan Auror ia sempat berpapasan dengan Draco di koridor kementrian sihir. Tapi mereka tak saling bertegur sapa. Harry hanya mengangguk kecil yang dibalas dengan anggukan yang lebih kaku dari Draco.

Kini, di detik ketika kedua iris berbeda karakter itu bertemu. Harry tahu Draco tengah mengulang adegan yang sama di dalam kepalanya. Adegan menara astronomi yang terdengar klise jika kau seperti Harry, pecinta novel penyihir remaja yang membuatnya ingin mengambil jurusan sastra inggris dan memperkaya dunia sastra di dunia sihir.

Draco menyeringai, seringai yang persis sama dan tatapan yang jauh lebih hangat daripada yang ia berikan pada Harry bertahun-tahun lalu di menara astronomi. Lalu mulai bicara,"kau mau tahu ada insiden apa antara Aku dan kopi?"

Harry tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk. "tapi kurasa tidak bisa sekarang.."Ujar Draco sambil menengok ke jam dinding di belakang Harry.

Harry berbalik dan ikut memandangi jam dinding itu. Hampir jam setengah dua belas, 15 menit lagi mereka seharusnya sudah menutup toko. Harry mendesah pelan. "Ya, kurasa begitu.."

Harry sudah akan bangkit ketika Draco terburu-buru menahan Harry dengan suara ehm.. atau setengah nama Har atu Rry.. yang belompatan keluar drai mulutnya. "ya?" Harry kembali duduk dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengejek kegugupan Draco kini.

Draco berbicara dengan oktaf suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Harry"Ron cerita padaku soal alasan kenapa Kau pergi dari dunia sihir.."Harry kembali dibuat mengernyit. Fakta bahwa Ron kini bisa berbagi cerita dengan Draco Malfoy tentang dirinya terkesan tidak masuk akal bagi Harry."tentang mimpi-mimpimu."tambah Draco cepat.

Ia meneguk sekali lagi cokelat panasnya,"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa, Kau mungkin tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang malam itu. Dan yah.. benar… Ada banyak yang mati malam itu."Draco berhenti. Lalu dengan sedikit ragu ia melanjutkan,"Tapi kau berhasil menyelamatkanku, yang mungkin tidak penting untuk Kau ingat."ia tersenyum kecil dan sedikit berkesan sarkastik. "Yang penting yang harus Kau ingat bahwa, kematian mereka yang berjuang bersamamu bukan untukmu. Tapi untuk cita-cita mereka. Kedamaian di dunia sihir dan.."Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Kau harus setuju denganku kali ini, Potter.. bahwa dunia sihir tak pernah sedamai ini sebelumnya. Mereka tidak mati sia-sia.."Suara Draco yang setengah berbisik, menambah kesan dalam pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Harry merasa kacamatanya berembun. Ia sering mendengar kalimat semacam ini dari Hermione atau Ron atau ibunya Ron atau Mentri Sihir atau siapapun. Selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang untuk sesaat. Tapi ia belum pernah merasa tergerak seperti saat ini. Karena ini Draco Malfoy, anak yang berusaha menyainginya sejak hari pertama mereka di Hogwarts, Death Eater, anak dari keluarga pengikut paling setia Voldemort, remaja yang punya cukup nyali untuk mencoba membunuh Dumbledore demi menuruti kemauan pangeran kegelapan itu, seseorang yang juga pernah nyaris mati di tangannya.

Harry berusaha keras untuk tersenyum. "Jika Aku tahu Kau bisa sebijaksana ini, Malfoy, kurasa aku akan menerima jabat tanganmu ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."kalimat itu berhadiah seringaian mengejek dari Draco.

"Kau baru sadar, hah? Potter?"

"Jangan mulai, Draco.."Draco malfoy berubah serius wajahnya. Harry buru-buru menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tidak sadar, begitu saja nama Draco terselip keluar dari bibirnya. "Sorry.."Harry buru-buru menambahkannya dengan setengah hati.

Draco Nampak gugup, lalu cepat-cepat meraih cangkir cokelat panasnya dan meminum beberapa teguk. Setelah itu menggumam kecil pada Harry,"Apa, uhm.., papan hitam kecil di dekat _counter_ itu benar?"kali ini suara Draco lebih kencang terdengar.

Pupil emerald Harry membulat. _Shit!_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Ia sama sekali lupa soal tanda itu tadi.

"Itu lelucon—"ujar Harry cepat dan cukup lantang. Ia bisa mendengar tawa cekikian Jon yang tertahan

"Ini!"ia yakin jika sebelumnya ia belum yakin apa ia _blushing_ , kali ini ia 100% yakin kalau wajahnya memerah. Draco malfoy menyodorkan sepucuk kertas. "Aku punya nomor seluler dan sebuah ponsel yang seharusnya aku kembalikan ke kementrian ketika aku keluar dari sana. Tapi jika Kau tidak berminat menelponku, aku akan membuangnya.. kurasa.. lagipula benda itu sama sekali tidak tepakai.. Aku menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan saja, tapi aku tahu kau tidak tertarik, dan ini leluco—"

"Aku akan menelponmu."ujar Harry yakin, menghentikan Draco yang menggumamkan banyak hal dengan cepat dan gugup.

"Oh.."ujar Draco. Lalu ia kembali menyeringai angkuh. " _Thank's_ dan ngomong-ngomong Kau terlihat tampan dengan celemek itu, _Harry.."_ kalimat itu Draco katakan sambil bangkit dan mengenakan mantelnya. Dan di kata 'Harry' ia melewati pemuda itu dan mengacak rambut hitam acak-acakannya.

Harry membeku selama beberapa saat. Ia mendengar Draco yang mengucapkan sesuatu soal berapa harga _blueberry muffin_ pada Jon dan kemudian bunyi lonceng pada pintu depan café. Katika Harry kembali ke _counter_ dan melihat senyum menggoda di wajah Sherry dan Jon. Harry hanya berkata," _Don't!_ " lalu mengabaikan keduanya dan Jon yang berteriak:

" _Your welcome, Harry!"_

* * *

Yeah.. The End (I guess)

Jadi? Ya begitulah..ini masih setting dunia sihir tapi ga di dunia sihir, tapi bukan alternative universe juga sih kalau kata saya. Saya ga tahu ini apaan. Dan kenapa saya jadi banyak ngomongin percintaan OC saya lagi ya? Duh.. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka. Mudah-mudahan Anda semua yang berbaik hati baca dan para penunggu astronaut cukup terhibur dengan cerita ini.. Astronaut bakal up date sebelum juli berakhir. *mudah-mudahan*

Maaf kalau ada typo dan terlalu banyak fakta yang saya belok-belokan demi kepentingan ff ini..-_-v

Dan terakhir dari yang terakhir profile picture ff ini adalah gambar yang berkeliaran di berbagai fandom dan menginspirasi begitu banyak coffe shop AU termasuk juga ff ini- yang semi coffe shop AU-

So? Review?;)

Salam Kecup Basah, Erelra..


End file.
